5 things
by yunjae style
Summary: 5 things about Yunho from Jaejoong's side. dedicate to celebrate YunJae and Yunho's day. Genderswitch for Jaejoong. don't like don't read, and please give review after read.


5 things

Author : Yunjae style

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: I never own Yunjae, but this story is MINE.

Oneshot, genderswitch, typo, YUNJAE COUPLE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

_Lazy._

Hari Minggu adalah hari khusus untuk kami. Hanya pada hari Minggu kami bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua, tanpa pekerjaan, tanpa gangguan dari orang lain. Dan seharusnya kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak pagi jika kemalasan tingkat akutnya itu hilang. Lihat saja, ini sudah jam 9 tapi dia tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Yunnie-ah, bangunlah," ucapku lembut. Tak ada jawaban. Baiklah, ini adalah cara kedua.

"Yunnie-ah, sarapan kesukaanmu sudah siap," bisikku. Masih tak ada respon darinya. Oke, ini cara terakhir.

"Yunnie-ah, tetaplah tidur dan kau akan melewatkan 'jatah'mu selama 3 bulan,"

Dan voila! Dengan segera ia turun dari ranjang dan berdiri bak tentara.

"Jung Yunho sudah bangun dan akan segera bersiap, my lady," dan dengan segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mencuri morning kiss dari bibirku.

_Lazy bear, but I love it._

_Possessive._

Aku sedang bersiap pulang kantor ketika Yunho menelepon. Kenapa aku langsung mengatakan itu Yunho? Karena dia selalu meneleponku jika sudah tepat jam lima pada jam tangan couple kami. Setelah menjawab telepon darinya, aku pun segera turun ke lobi untuk menemuinya. Dan sesuai dugaanku, ia datang dengan sebuah long coat tergantung di lengannya.

"Joongie-ah, tak bisakah kau memakai rok yang lebih panjang lagi? kau tak tahu berapa banyak mata yang melihatmu dengan tatapan lapar," keluhnya.

"Ne, ne. Lain kali aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu, bear," aku pun memakai long coat berwarna coklat itu.

"Jaejoong-ssi!" aku membalikkan badanku ketika mendengar Choi Siwon, CEO perusahaan tempatku bekerja ini memanggil. Dan ekor mataku dapat menangkap dengan jelas tatapan cemburu dari Yunho.

"Ne, sajangnim. Ah!" benar saja, dapat kurasakan seketika pelukan Yunho di pinggangku seakan mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa 'Jaejoong adalah milikku seorang'.

"Jaejoong-ah! Oh apa dia suamimu? Ini undangan untuk kalian. Jangan lupa datang ke pesta pernikahanku," kata Siwon setelah memberikan sebuah undangan padaku. Dan pelukan erat dari Yunho terasa mengendur, dan Yunho mulai tersenyum menanggapi undangan dari Siwon.

_He is possessive. Ck! This silly Jung_

_Forgetful_

"Joongie, dasi merahku tadi kutaruh dimana yah, sayang?" kudengar teriakan dari arah kamar. Saat ini aku sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan masakan.

"Oh! Aku sudah menemukannya, Boo,"

"Jae-ah, dokumen yang kuselesaikan ada dimana sayang?" tak kupedulikan teriakannya.

"oh, ya! Sudah kusimpan dalam tasku," see? Dia pasti akan menemukannya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendegar pintu kamar kami terbuka.

"baby, aku pergi dulu. Saranghae!" teriaknya lagi sambil melangkah ke depan. Dan kali ini ia lupa memberikanku kecupan 'salam'nya. Jika ku hitung sampai tiga dan ia tak kembali, akan kuhukum dia.

Hana…

Dul….

"Boojae!" aku tersenyum mendengar teriakannya. Ia terlihat berlari mendatangiku.

CUP!

"Maaf aku hampir melupakanmu, baby. Aku pergi dulu. Saranghae," ia kemudian meninggalkanku dengan terburu-buru. Selang beberapa detik kemudian,tak sengaja ku lihat kalender di dinding dekat lemari es, dan mataku terbelalak melihat tanggal pada hari ini. Segera kususul dirinya sebelum dia pergi.

"JUNG YUNHO PABO! HARI INI TANGGAL MERAH! DASAR PELUPA!" teriakku sambil melihat mobil Yunho yang semakin menghilang dari pandanganku.

_Very kind_

"Yunnie-ah, ayo beli es krim itu," pintaku sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim yang jaraknya tak jauh dari lokasi kami beristirahat. Saat ini kami sedang berada di taman bermain, dan kami sedang bersitirahat sebelum melanjutkan petualangan kami dengan wahana-wahana di tempat ini.

Setelah kami membeli es krim, kami kembali duduk di bangku tadi. Untung aja masih sempat. Ini adalh dua es krim terakhir yang tersedia di kedai es krim itu. Wajar saja, saat ini matahari dengan semangat memancarkan sinarnya membuat banyak orang mencari es krim untuk menghilangkan rasa panas mereka.

Kulihat raut wajah Yunho berubah. Ia terlihat lebih murung. Apa dia sakit?

"Waeyo, Yun?" tanyaku khawatir. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Aniya, Jae. Aku hanya merasa kasihan melihat seorang anak yang menangis karena es krimnya telah habis," jelasnya.

"Dan kau pasti ingin memberikan punyamu padanya?" dia mengangguk.

"Beri saja," aku tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Lalu kau akan makan es krim sendiri?" aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja aku tak mau makan es krim sendirian. Kita akan menghabiskan es krim ini bersama-sama,"

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini yah, aku tak akan lama,"

Dan raut wajah murung tadi hilang digantikan dengan senyuman karena dia bisa membantu anak tadi.

I'm so thankful to have a husband like him.

_Sweet_

Siang ini kami akan pergi ke sebuah panti asuhan untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Aku bingung kenapa ia memilih panti asuhan sebagai lokasi perayaannya. Tak seperti tahun kemarin saat kami merayakan bersama keluarga kami. Namun biarlah, sekalian saja mencari suasana baru.

"Kkaja!" digandengnya tanganku layaknya pasangan pengantin yang baru saja diberkati. Ini konyol, pikirku.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk tiba di panti asuhan yang dimaksud. Setelah bermain dengan mereka, kami pun makan malam bersama. Waktu makan untuk anak-anak kecil tersebut tidaklah lama, jadi mereka segera pergi ketika mereka sudah menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan untuk mereka. Dan hanya aku dan Yunho yang tertinggal di meja makan.

"Jae, aku tahu kau bingung kenapa aku membawamu ke tempat ini. Dan inilah jawaban dari kebingunganmu," dia kemudian memberi kode, dan anak-anak segera berlari sambil membawa masing masing sebuah balon berwarna merah. Segera mereka berdiri di posisinya masing-masing lalu melepaskan semua balon gas itu.

Tak terasa cairan bening sudah mengalir di pipiku. Bukan karena balon gas yang sudah tertempel di langit-langit gedung ini, namun karena semua tulisan yang tergantung pada tali balon-balon tersebut.

'Happy 3rd Anniversary'

'I will always love you every time'

'thank you for complete my life'

'keep our promise forever'

Dan masih banyak lagi tulisan-tulisan manis yang tergantung dengan indahnya.

"Happy anniversary, baby Boo," dia memelukku erat. Membiarkan airmataku membasahi kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Aku juga punya hadiah, tapi ini untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kita, dan juga ulang tahunmu. Maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan dua hadiah secara terpisah," aku melepas pelukannya.

"Baby-ah, ayo ucapkan selamat pada appa dan umma mu," kataku sambil mengusap perutku yang masih terlihat rata.

"Boojae, kau…. Hamil?" aku mengangguk. Dia kembali mendekapku dan mulai mengecupi bibirku. Hanya sebuah kecupan, karena kami sadar masih banyak anak kecil di tempat ini. kami berbalik menghadap para pengasuh dan juga panti asuhan.

"Yeorobun, jeongmal kamsahamnida!" kami berdua membungkukkan badan kami sambil memegang erat satu sama lain.

_He never fails to make sweet things. And the sweetest thing he gives to me is his life, love, and loyalty. Thank you to be my breath._

_With much love,_

_Jung Jaejoong_

a/n: Saengil Chukkahamnida uri appa, Jung YunHOT~~~ xD

fanfic ini Magz bikin khusus untuk ngerayain ultah babeh sma YunJaeDay huhuuu~~

sekalian aplikasiin mata kuliah yang barusan di ajarin 'bilang I Love You dengan berbagai cara' xD

oke guys~~ don't forget to give review^^

Happy #YunhoJaejoongDay and #29thYunhoDay


End file.
